CMHHS: How it should've happened
by musicfreak330
Summary: Pretty much just chapters from the book Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy the way I think they should have gone paring Cammie/Zach
1. C&A Dance Class

**I'm a huge fan of the Gallagher Girls and I thought I would write some of the chapters from Cross my Heart and Hope to Spy in the way I think should've happened please R&R (please be nice this is my first fanfic)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or/and any characters**

Cross my heart and hope to spy: how it should've happened

**C&A Dance class:**

I stepped into the tea room and saw the silk that the silk curtains had been pushed away from the tall windows that lined the room's far side, and a bouquet of fresh orchids sat atop the grand piano. Chairs and linen-covered tables circled the edge of the room, and Madame Dabney stood alone beneath the crystal chandelier. Our teacher floated across the gleaming parquet floor, a monogrammed handkerchief in her hands, as she said, "I have been saving this very special class for the arrival of our very special guests."

"Did you hear that?" Zach whispered. "I'm special."

"That's a matter of—" I started, but before I could finish, Madame Dabney said, "Oh, Cameron dear, would you and your friend like to demonstrate for the rest of the class?"

What I wanted to do was disappear, but before I could protest she was already pushing me into Zach's arms. "You must be Zachary Goode. Welcome to the Gallagher Academy. Now, I must ask that you place your right hand firmly in the center of Cameron's lower back." Even a highly trained pavement artist can't hide when the person they're hiding from has his arm around her waist.

I heard my friends scurrying around the room and saw Liz and Jonas manage to step on each other's feet at the same time, while Zach and I stood at the center of the room, waiting for further instructions.

"Ladies." Madame Dabney said, "You will place your right hand firmly in your partner's palm." I reluctantly did it.

"What's the matter, Gallagher Girl?" Zach said, eyeing me. "You're not actually mad about yesterday, are you?"

The music grew louder I heard my teacher say, "Now, ladies and gentlemen, we will begin with a basic box step. No, Rebecca, if you're going to dance with Grant, then you _must let him lead_!"

But Zach was smiling at me, and a knowing look filled his eyes. "It was a cover, Gallagher Girl. An op. Maybe you're familiar with the concept?"

But before I would say anything, Madame Dabney placed one hand on Zach and the other on me and announced, "Hold your partners tightly." She pushed us closer together, and before I knew it, we were dancing.

"I am familiar with the concept" I said finally answering his question. "And why would I be mad? Like you said it was a cover" I said forcing a smile.

Another knowing look crossed his eyes and I knew this was far from over. "Ok, well if you're not mad why are you avoiding my eyes? Am I too handsome to look at?" he said arrogantly. "Please, is that really what you think of yourself?" I let a look of disgust cross my face, "Maybe I'm not looking at you because you're too ugly to look at." I said knowing that this was a lie.

He seemed to know this too because his grin just got wider. "Ladies, watch your posture!" Madame Dabney said watching from the other side of the room. From the corner of my eye I saw Liz stand up straighter. Zach and I swirled to the rhythm of the music. "You've danced before, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked, "Not very much" I said looking away blushing. "Now, we'll switch to the Tango" my teacher announced. My eyes widened, even a normal kid knows that the Tango is the dance of love, and yet I had to dance with him.

"Well, this should be fun" He said and I could see the seriousness in his eyes. '_Some one, kill me now!'_ I thought to myself as the music changed. Zach pulled me even closer to him, and started to lead. "It seems to me that you've danced before" I said, but he just kept on dancing. He twirled me and brought me back against him. "So, what other classes that are 'live and death' do we have?" Zach asked, pulling me out of my trance. I glared at him for mocking my earlier statement but he just laughed. "If you want to know so badly," I said with a sigh, "You'll have to find out by yourself" I finished, stepping on his foot and changing partners when the music came to an end.

I was now dancing with Bex and she kept asking me questions about Zach. "He's an arrogant jerk!" was what I told her. "What do you mean?" she asked raising one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows at me. I told her everything that he'd done since I met him. Before I could see her reaction the music changed, and once again I was dancing with Zach. "Been talking about me, Gallagher Girl?" He said flashing me his _I-know-something-you-don't-know _smile. "How can you be so sure of yourself?" I asked. He pointed at himself and said, "Spy." I rolled my eyes and kept dancing. One song later and I knew class would be over soon.

Two minutes later, Madame Dabney was calling the end of class. Zach twirled me one last time and we were dismissed. I stepped out of the class room, and got swept by passing students, even as Zach told me to wait. I smiled to myself, glad that I was a pavement artist.

**So it might not be very good, but please bare with me, I'm just beginning. R&R**


	2. Brush Pass Lesson

**Ok, so here's the second chapter, thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. I really enjoyed reading them ;) I hope you like this chapter too, and R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or/ and any of the characters, that's too bad though :'(**

**Brush Pass Lesson:**

I'm not completely sure, and this isn't scientific or anything but I think the most exciting words in the English language might be _CoveOps class, let's go _or at least that's what I thought as the elevator opened into the Sublevel One that day, and I saw Mr. Solomon walking towards us, putting on his jacket.

He didn't tell us to open our textbooks; he didn't have us take our seats; instead, he led us upstairs and through the open doors, into the crisp cool air toward one of the ruby-red shuttle vans with the Gallagher Girls crest on its side. I know this might sound a little anticlimactic but after the helicopter thing, but to be honest, sitting in a helicopter with seven of my sisters was relaxing compared to the feeling of sitting in the back of the van…with boys.

Grant sat beside Mr. Solomon at the front of the van. Zach was on the other side of Mr. Solomon, his breathing steady and even, and I knew that the Blackthorne Institute had either trained him very well or very poorly, because he seemed indifferent to the fact that he was locked in the back of a van with eight highly trained teenage girls, a man who (according to Tina) had once strangled a Yugoslavian arms dealer with a pair of control-top panty hose, and Dr. Steve

"I say, Mr. Solomon," Dr. Steve droned on, "You've done an excellent job with these young ladies. Just excellent."

Mr. Solomon had lectured on rolling exits the week before, and for a second I wondered if he brought us here to illustrate how to throw someone out of a moving van; but then I remembered that Dr. Steve was driving.

"You ladies need to pay attention to this man," Dr. Steve said. "He's a living legend."

"Just as long as they remember the most important thing is the _living_," Mr. Solomon said. '_Of course'_ I thought about all the things he must've been through to be alive today.

I felt the van come to a stop at the gates of our school, then turn right and start down a road I knew all too well.

"Today's about the basics, ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Solomon said easily, as if the gentlemen part had always been there. "I want to watch you move; see you work together. Pay attention to your surroundings, and remember----half of your success in this business comes from looking like you belong, so today your cover is that you're a bunch of private-school students enjoying a trip to town"

I thought of the Gallagher Academy logo on the side of this particular van, then glanced down at my uniform---- made a mental note of what version of myself I was supposed to be, while beside me Bex asked, "What are we really?"

"A bunch of spies"---Mr. Solomon pulled a quarter from his pocket and gave it a flip---"Playing tag." Before the quarter had even landed in his palm, I knew it wasn't a matter of heads or tails.

"Brush pass, Ms. Baxter," Mr. Solomon said. "Define it."

"The act of covertly passing an object between two agents."

"Correct," Mr. Solomon said. I looked at Zach, half expecting him to roll his eyes or something, because, frankly, brush passes aren't that much complicated than learning to waltz with Madame. Dabney. If you want to be technical about it, brush passes are about as low tech as you can get; but they're important, otherwise we wouldn't be sitting in the back of a van. "The little things can get away from you, ladies and gentlemen. The little things matter."

"So right you are," Dr. Steve chimed in from the front of his seat. "As I was telling Headmistress Morgan just this---"

"It's you and the street today," Mr. Solomon said, ignoring Dr. Steve. "Today's test might be low tech, but this is trade craft essential."

He pulled a small box from beneath his seat, and I instantly recognized the cache of comms units and tiny cameras that were concealed within the pins and earrings, tie clips and silver crosses exactly like the one I'd worn last semester.

"Watch. Listen," Mr. Solomon said. "Remember to communicate. Observe."

"Pair off," Solomon continued his instructions as the van stopped. "Blend in, and remember, we'll be watching."

I looked at Bex and started for the doors, but before I could put a foot outside, Mr. Solomon said, "Oh no, Ms. Morgan. I believe you already have a partner."

It shouldn't have been that hard---not the brush passes, not the questions Mr. Solomon fired through the comms units at regular intervals. None of it. But as I climbed out of the van I knew this was going to be one of the toughest assignments I'd ever been on. Because for starters, at eleven a.m. on a Friday morning, there wasn't that many pedestrian traffic on the town square in Roseville Virginia, and everyone knows pedestrian traffic is the key when brush passing between agents.

Also, despite the bright sun and cloudless sky, it was still pretty cold outside, so I could feel either wear gloves and potentially inhibit my quarter-handling ability, or go gloveless and allow my hands to freeze.

And, of course there is the fact that your partner was your life line during Covert operations and I was stuck with Zach, which didn't help at all.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl," he said as he headed for the square. "This should be fun."

But it didn't sound like fun---at all. Fun is movies marathons; fun is experimenting with fourteen kinds of ice cream, and creating your own custom flavor. Fun is _not _hanging out in the place where I had met, kissed and broken up with the sweetest boy on Earth. And participating in a clandestine training exercise with a different boy wasn't sweet at all.

The gazebo still stood in the center of the square. The movie theater was behind me, and the Abrams and Son Pharmacy---Josh's family's business---was exactly where it had been for seventy years. Things are supposed to be different when you come back, but despite the sight of my class mates walking around in two's, everything was exactly like I remembered it.

"So," Zach said as he stretched out on the steps of the gazebo, "Come here often?"

I seriously considered slapping him for asking that question, but I resisted the urge and instead I concentrated on the loose stone where Josh and I used to leave notes, so I shrugged and said, "I used to, but then the deputy director of the CIA made me promise to stop." Zach laughed a quiet, half-laugh as he squinted at me through the sun.

In my earpiece, I heard Mr. Solomon say, "Ok, Ms. Walters, you're it. Be aware if your casual observers, and let's make those passes quick and clean."

I saw Tina and Eva walking past each other on the south side of the square. Their palms touched for a spit second while they passed the quarter. "Well done," said Mr. Solomon.

Zach tilted his head back, closed his eyes and soaked in the sun, as if he'd come to the gazebo his whole life.

"So, what about you?" I asked once the silence became too much. "Where does Blackthorne call home?"

"Oh." He cocked an eyebrow. "That's classified."

I got annoyed at that. "So, you can sleep at my school, but I can't even know where yours _is_?"

He laughed again, but it was different this time, not mocking but deeper, as if I were missing and inside joke I could never hope to understand. "Trust me, Gallagher Girl, you wouldn't want to sleep in my school."

At that point, my spy genetics and my teenage curiosity were about to overwhelm me.

Through my comms unit, I heard Mr. Solomon say, "Two men are playing chess on the south square. How many moves from checkmate is the man in the green cap, Ms. Baxter?"

Bex replied, "Six" without even breaking stride as she and Grant crossed the street.

"What do you mean? Why can't you tell me?"

"Just trust me, Gallagher Girl." He straightened up from the steps and something more substantial than a quarter seemed to pass between us. "Can you trust me?"

Mr. Solomon fired a question and Mick answered but Zach's gaze never left mine, and I thought his question might be the hardest of them all.

In the reflection of the window, I saw Eva drop the quarter into Courtney's open bag at her feet, while through my comms unit Mr. Solomon said, "There was an ATM behind you Ms. Alvarez. ATM's equal cameras. Tighten it up, ladies."

Zach nodded and said, "Solomon's good." As if that didn't go without saying.

"Yeah, he is." I agreed.

"They say you're good, too." And then despite all the P&E classes I think a feather could've knocked me over, because A) I had no idea who 'they' were or where they got their information and B) I was pretty sure Zach had just complimented me.

"Ok, Zach," Mr. Solomon said. "Without turning, tell me how many windows overlook the square from the west side."

"Fourteen." Zach didn't miss a beat. His eyes didn't leave mine for a second. Then to me he said, "They say you're a real pavement artist."

"You know, it's probably a good thing we got to tail you in D.C. If you'd been tailing me I probably wouldn't have seen you."

I knew, as a spy I should take it as a compliment, but I didn't take it as a spy, I took it as a girl and if a guy like Zach said that to a girl like me, it wasn't a compliment. At all.

I should've said something sassy. I should have made a joke. I should have done anything but walk away, but that's exactly what I did. I walked away from my partner and my mission.

As I walked, I passed Bex and heard her say, "Sorry." And touch my hand briefly. It wasn't until I rounded the corner that I realized I had the quarter. "Nice pass, Ms. Baxter" I heard Mr. Solomon say. I turned down a side street and found myself walking pass the pharmacy. I briefly wondered if life were just a series of brush passes, things just come and go.

Then I heard an all too familiar voice say, "Cammie, is that you?"

Then I realized, some things come back.

Josh. Josh was standing in front of me, looking at me, smiling at me. "Hey, Cammie, I thought that was you."

I know I may not be new to this whole ex-girlfriend thing, but I knew that exes aren't supposed to talk to each other, I knew they usually ran the other way when they saw each other, because that's what I wanted to do. "Cammie, are you ok?"

I had no idea how to answer that. On the one hand Josh was talking to me. On the other hand I had broken up with him and lied to him about who I really am. So _ok_ wasn't exactly the word I would use.

Spies are good at multitasking----we observe and we process, we calculate and we lie, but I didn't think it was possible to feel so happy, scared and awkward all at the same time, so I muttered, "Hi, Josh," and tried to keep my voice from cracking.

"Oh, it's a . . . school thing." At the word_ school_, he recoiled slightly. I looked down at my uniform and realized this was the first time he saw me wearing it. "So, how have you been?"

"Okay. How about you?"

"Okay."

I looked around thinking '_could this moment be any more awkward?'_ and you guessed it, the moment got a lot more awkward.

"Josh." The voice was familiar. "Josh, your dad said he could…" The voice trailed off, and I saw one of Josh's oldest friends step out of the pharmacy door. DeeDee

"Oh my gosh, Cammie! It's so great to see you!" she exclaimed.

She paused and studied my uniform, probably remembering that almost everything I'd told her last semester had been a lie. And despite everything, she went ahead and hugged me. That's right, she _hugged me!_

"Hi, DeeDee," I said forcing a smile onto my face. "It's really… good… to see you, too." And it would have been, if I hadn't noticed something right then that had nothing to do with me being a spy on a training op, and everything to do with me being an ex-girlfriend.

DeeDee and Josh were standing too straight, and trying to hard not to touch. A look passed between them that clearly said, 'We've been caught' and 'Do you think she'll notice? '_We'll, of course I noticed.' _It didn't take a genius to put two and two together and know they weren't _just friends_ any more.

Spies don't train so we know how to think, we train so we know how to react. So, I smiled and my lungs kept breathing. I maintained my cover, even when I heard Mr. Solomon prompting me to pass the quarter.

"We're… I mean… I'm…" DeeDee rambled on, trying to hide the fact that, in the last few weeks, she'd gone from being single to in-a-relationship. "So, you guys together? That's cool." Even as I said this I heard my heart break even more.

"I'm on the committee for the spring fling---it's a dance… and you know… kind of a big deal…" DeeDee hurried to add, "And Josh is helping me get business to donate door prizes and stuff. For the fling. Next Friday night. Right Josh?" but I didn't miss the 'Crap, she caught us' glance that they passed each other. "Right." Josh hurried to add.

"Cammie, there you are," A voice echoed down the narrow street. "Zach!" I yelled relived for once that he was here. He walked towards us and stopped beside me. "I'm Zach" he said extending his hand towards Josh and then DeeDee. When Josh and Zach shook hands I swear I saw their tendons popping from gripping too hard. "That's Josh and DeeDee" I told Zach, remembering my C&A classes on politeness. "We're friends of Cammie" DeeDee added after a moment of silence. I was taken aback from her comment, I didn't actually think she considered me a friend at all. I could tell that Josh didn't look too happy with that statement.

Zach slipped his hand into mine, and I saw DeeDee look between me and Zach and back again, as her smile grew wider. I could tell what she was thinking from the sparkle in her eyes, I tried not to laugh at the conclusion she'd come to. She thought me and Zach were together. "So, what are you guys talking about?" Zach asked. "Their school's spring fling." I answered automatically. He nodded in acknowledgement. "You know, if you guys aren't doing anything next Friday, maybe you guys could come, it'll be really fun!" DeeDee said. "Uhh… I don't know, we might have stuff to do, don't we Zach?" I lied, turning to face him. I looked into his eyes and begged with my eyes to play along. '_Wow, there's something I never thought I'd do.' _He smiled that smile of his and said, "She's right, and they probably wouldn't let us out of school anyways…" Zach said, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We'll, that's too bad" DeeDee said. Josh just stayed quiet during this whole time. I saw DeeDee notch him from the side and he said, "Yeah, that's too bad." He kept a monotone while saying this. "Ms. Morgan, it's your turn" I heard from my comms unit, Mr. Solomon was getting impatient. I saw Zach hide a smile and turn away. "We have to go," I said to them. "It was nice seeing you, again" I said before pulling on Zach's hand and starting to walk away. "Bye!" Zach yelled over his shoulder as we turned a corner.

I let go of his hand as soon as I knew that we were away from them. "So, that was Jimmy?" Zach asked. "Josh." I corrected him. We continued walking until we bumped into Anna Fetterman. With a whispered sorry I discreetly passed her the quarter and kept on walking. "Good job, Ms. Morgan" Mr. Solomon said.

"So, where to now, Gallagher Girl?" Zach just had to ask. I shrugged and kept walking. "Are you gonna tell me more about Jimmy?" "No!" was my only answer.

The rest of the afternoon went on like that, brush pass after brush pass; question after question. I was relieved when went back to school and I was in my room. That was until Bex told Liz and Macey about our little field trip. Then I was bombarded by questions, and I knew this would be a long night.

**Ok , so this chapter was a bit longer. I hope you enjoyed it, please review for the next chapter!**


	3. Gallagher School Exam

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all bongs to Ally Carter**

**Gallagher School Exam**

The front doors opened and I saw some guys from the maintenance department coming, probably to help even out the male-to-female ratio a bit.

Three of the eight grade boys pounced on Macey, begging her to save them dances, and then I heard a voice, low and strong behind me.

"Well," Zach said slowly, taking in my outfit, the difficult hairdo Bex and Macey had insisted on and the shoes I could barely walk in. "You don't look hideous"

I'm pretty sure that was supposed to be a compliment, so I decided to wing it and hope for the best, since my understanding of boy dialect was still a little rusty. "Gee, thanks, you don't look too hideous yourself." Ok I know cheesy but that was the best I could come up with, when my brain was in overdrive. Oh my god? I thought. Is he smiling? Is he laughing? Is it possible that Zach Goode and I just had a formally attired, preclandestine-mission moment?

And I guess I'll never know, 'cause just then my heel caught on my hem. And it took every ounce of grace I could muster to not fall on my face and out of my dress (you know… the _strapless _one)

"Easy, Gallagher Girl," Zach said, taking my elbow in the way Madame Dabney had taught the boys the day before.

I pulled my arm away. "I am perfectly capable of walking down the stairs by myself." He'd obviously forgotten that I was also capable of throwing him those stairs as well, but just then Madame Dabney passed by and said, "A lady always gracefully accepts a gentleman's arm when offered, Cammie dear."

So, I didn't have any choice in taking his arm, not there with Madame Dabney taking pictures of everyone with her jewelry. I reluctantly grabbed his arm and together we descended the staircase leading to the biggest (and… well… fanciest) test ever. But was Zach nervous? No he was just smiling his I-know-something-that-you-don't-know smile he'd first given me in D.C.

"Stop it."

"What?" he asked, sounding all innocent---which I'm pretty sure--- he isn't.

"You're enjoying this too much. You're smirking."

We reached the foyer and turned toward the Grand Hall. "I got news for you, Gallagher Girl, if you're not enjoying this, then you're in the wrong business." I opened my mouth to protest, but just then we reached the Grand Hall and I was speechless for very different reasons. Never in my four year at Gallagher, had I seen the Grand Hall decorated like it was then. Small round tables sat at the edges of the room, covered with orchids and lilies and roses. A string quartet played Beethoven. Waiters carried trays of food almost too beautiful to eat. The room was nothing like a school and everything like a mansion----perfect and elegant, and I was just starting to feel like maybe it really was a party, like maybe putting on a red dress and at a ball might actually be fun.

But that was before I saw Joe Solomon strolling toward us, a stack of files tucked under one arm and a look on his face that was a very grim reminder that tonight was purely business. That was before I hear my CoveOps teacher say, "Hello, ladies and gentlemen. You all look very nice, but I'm afraid you aren't quite finished getting ready."

And I guess it's a really good thing that Joe Solomon is a very skilled operative, because at that moment, he should have been concerned for his physical safety, because telling a room full of girls who have just recently been plucked, waxed, gelled, sprayed and mascaraed, is a very bad thing.

"I'm afraid that we didn't mention that tonight is something of a _masquerade_ ball," he said, and then the panic began.

"But we haven't got masks or… disguises or---" Courtney started, before getting cut off by Mr. Solomon.

"These are your disguises Ms. Bauer." Instead of masks, he handed us folders. "Cover legends, ladies and gentlemen. You have three minutes to memorize every piece of information within them."

Immediately Liz's hand shot in the air.

Solomon smiled. "Even if you are _not _in the CoveOps track, Ms. Sutton. Spies are the ultimate actors, ladies and gentlemen. It's the art of what we do. So tonight your mission is simple: you will become somebody else."

It didn't feel like we were playing dress up anymore.

He started to walk away but then paused to say, "It's an exam, people. Culture, languages, observation… The real tests in these subjects don't have anything to do with words on a piece of paper. Tonight isn't about knowing the answers, ladies and gentlemen. It's about living them."

I pulled the folder with my name on it and from the stack and found a driver's license, a social security card, even an ID from the state Department— all with my picture and some else's name.

I know I'd started this semester with a promise to be myself, but as I opened the folder in front of me, I saw that I wasn't going to be attending the ball in a red dress---Tiffany St-James, assistant to the undersecretary of the Interior was.

And that was maybe the most comforting thing I'd heard all day.

The music around me was playing; I could hear Liz blabbering things about herself that she had learned from her legend, Zach was dancing with every girl and teacher in the room and in front of me Mr. Mosckowitz, the undersecretary (my boss), was talking to me. I complimented him on his disguise. We kept about work stuff until a certain someone came and interrupted us.

"So, Tiffany are you enjoying the party?" I was about to answer but somebody beat me to it. "Tiffany's the life of the party." That wasn't true at all but I couldn't exactly say so, because Zach was coming towards us, a glass in each hand.

"Excuse me, Mr. Secretary," Zach said offering him a glass, "But I believe this is your drink."

Mr. Mosckowitz twirled his fake moustache around his finger until it came off, then quickly stuck it back on. "Oh yes. It is!" he took the glass then leaned it to me. "It is my drink, isn't it?"

"Yes," I whispered back.

"Thank you, my good man," Mr. Mosckowitz said to Zach, and I couldn't help but notice that the undersecretary had suddenly become British. "Good show!"

I got distracted for a second, when I saw my mom standing next to a far wall. Both the girl and spy in me knew she looked worried about something, but before I could investigate any further I was snapped back to reality by Mr. Mosckowitz asking, "Isn't that right, Tiffany?" it took me half a second to remember that he was talking to me.

"I wonder Mr. Secretary," Zach was saying to Mr. Mosckowitz, "Would you mind if I borrowed Tiffany for a moment?"

"Not at all," Mr. Mosckowitz said, even though Tiffany… I mean _I _would have minded… a great deal.

"They're playing our song." Zach put his drink on a passing tray, took my arm smoothly, and pulled me onto the floor. It wasn't until then that his words fully registered. "Wait, we have a song, since when?" I asked him as he spun me around, he just smirked.

The bad part about being in deep cover is that you have to like whatever your legend likes, eat what she eats. Since Tiffany St-James did, in fact like, dancing, there was no room to argue. I _had _to dance with Zachary Goode (after all a Gallagher Girl always has to be prepared to sacrifice for her country).

"So tell me, Tiffany St-James," Zach said. "What does a girl like you do for fun?"

"I didn't tell you my name was Tiffany St-James," I said hoping to catch him by mistake. "How did you know?"

"Oh," he said cocking an eyebrow, sounding exactly like the charming and debonair international art thief he was supposed to be. "I always make it a point to know the names of"--- he cinched me tighter---"beautiful women."

And then he dipped me. Yes---actual _dippage_. And he winked. Yes--- actual _winkage.._

"Come on, Gallagher Girl"---he spun me out and smoothly back---relax a little.

From the far side of the room , Madame. Dabney smiled and made a mark on her clipboard. And despite myself, I found myself relaxing in Zach's arms. We spun and he dipped me again, that's when I felt something slipping a little bit. I ignored it and smiled at Zach's worried face.

"So, Tiffany. You never answered my question." Zach said getting back into character.

"Well, I enjoy dancing, as you may have noticed," I said getting back into character as well. "I like working out and I enjoy listening to music and reading." I said remembering my legend. "Really?" he asked, his grin getting wider. "I also enjoy working out and listening to music." Now, I'm not sure if he said that because it was in his legend or if it was because he just enjoyed teasing me. I'm willing to bet that it was the latter. But I guess I'll never really find out, because then Grant came walking up to us and asked me to dance. I saw Zach glaring at him as if to say _back off _ and I guess it worked because Grant excused himself and walked away.

"Someone jealous?" I asked, hiding the humor in my voice. But Zach just shook his head and laughed it off. "You wish!" This time it was my turn to laugh.

Finally, Zach spun me one last time as the music came to an end. "Thank you for the wonderful dance." I said and then ran all the way to the doors as I felt my bra you know the _strapless one_ reach my waist.

As I stepped outside to the hall, Professor Buckingham stopped me form going any further. "I'm sorry professor, but I have to go to the bathroom." I lied to her. She hesitated for a second before finally nodding her head and letting me through. I gave a sigh of relief as I made I beeline towards the bathroom, but stopped in my tracks. Dr. Steve was standing around the corner and I really wasn't up for a chat. So I took another path and made my way to my favorite secret passageway.

As soon as I reached my destination, I knew something was different. Then I spotted him. "Zach! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He smirked, his all too famous smirk and said, "I thought I might find you here."

What was Zach doing, looking for me, and how did he find me. So, that's exactly what I asked him. "How did you find me?"

"This is where you came last time." Was all he would tell me. "Well, Gallagher Girl, what are _you_ doing here? You're not sneaking out to see Jimmy again, now are you?" he asked me.

" Of course not, I had a problem that needed fixing. And what if I was sneaking out to see Josh, what's it to you?" was my smart comeback. He just shrugged his shoulders and I made a mental note to run that through Liz's boy translator. "Well if you don't mind, I kind of need to do something, so turn around." I told him. He sighed but nodded his head and turned around.

I reached under my red dress and grabbed my bra from around my waist. "Hey, no peeking!" I said, when I saw Zach trying to look at what I was doing. Finally I managed to take off the bra and hide it behind the Gallagher family tapestry. "You can turn around now." And he did.

"What were you doing?" He asked, I guess his spy curiosity getting the best of him. "That's for me to know," I lowered my voice, so he had to lean closer to hear and continued, "and for you to never find out!" I practically yelled in his ear. He flinched and backed away holding his ear. "Ouch, Gallagher Girl, that hurt." He said with mock hurt in his voice. "Good!" I told him, "That's what you get for trying to peek."

"Come on, let's go, before they find out that we're missing." I said grabbing his hand and running back to the Grand Hall. We sneaked in and started dancing. And I guess it's just as well we came back when we did, because not even five minutes had gone by when a mechanical voice sounded and the words "CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK" echoed through the Grand Hall. The orchestra stopped playing and everything dimmed. Zach leaned down to me and whispered in the sudden silence, "Does this happen very often?"

"No!" I whispered back, my mind flashing back to my mom's worried face earlier this evening. And I wondered if she knew, if she was expecting this to happen. Zach's face was the last thing I saw, before my world was plunged into complete and total darkness.


	4. Fun in P&E class

**So, here's the fourth chapter, hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, Ally Carter does.**

**Fun in P&E class**

I'm used to people talking about me. With me being the headmistress's daughter and my chameleoness is sort of legendary and my ex-boyfriend drove a forklift in one of my CoveOps final. So you can say I've never really been under the radar, but none of that stuff has ever been followed by sirens and shifting bookcases and specially a _code black_. By lunch time it was all I could do to maintain a brave, un-guilty looking face as I sat in the Grand Hall, feeling entirely unchameleony.

I could hear the murmurs and stares directed my way as I ate my lunch that day. "How did this happen?" I whispered to my friends.

"Well, everyone knows you used to sneak out to see Josh and they know that he invited you to a party," Liz said, not really getting the whole rhetorical question thing. "And then there was a security breach and next thing we knew you were there--- looking…"

"Guilty," Bex finished for her.

"Cam," Liz said leaning closer. "It's not so bad. No one thinks you did it on purpose."

Bex shrugged. "But everybody thinks you did it."

"Thanks Bex 'cause that makes me feel so much better." I tried joking to forget my own worries; unfortunately they wouldn't let me forget them so easily. Just then Tina came taking a seat beside me on the table. She leaned in and asked, "So, Cammie, is it true that you weren't actually sneaking out to see Josh--"

"That's right Tina I wasn't" I said, kinda relieved to get it off my chest. Tina didn't seem to hear me, though, because she just plowed on.

"---Because according to my sources, instead of going to that dance in town. You were really sneaking out to participate in a rogue mission for the CIA."

"Tina, of course I wasn't." I said not knowing where the heck she got her information from.

"Really?"

"No Tina. I wasn't sneaking out to go to a dance in Roseville; I wasn't sneaking out because the CIA needed me; _I wasn't sneaking out_!"

Tina rolled her eyes.

"Tina, I'm serious," I snapped. "You can ask my mom," I offered, but she didn't look terribly convinced. "You can ask Zach."

"You were with Zach?" she whispered. "You were with Zach!" she yelled. Then she was off to the boys table.

"So Zach, is it true that you were with Cammie during the Code Black?" I heard Tina ask him. "Cammie?" Zach asked looking confused. "Morgan?" he asked again, and then he laughed. "Why would I be with her?" Tina shot me a look that I ignored. "Yeah sure, I saw her at the party," Zach went on. Then he laughed that half-laugh of his. "But I wasn't _with_ her." He said.

Ouch, that hurts. I felt like my throat was swelling up to twice its size and I could feel the blush of being embarrassed in front of the whole school fighting its way to my cheeks. But did I give Zach the satisfaction of seeing what I really felt like? No I just glared at him and shook my head.

When I walked into P&E class you could say that 'pissed' would be an understatement for me. No, I was beyond pissed, so I stormed past Zach and went straight to where Bex was at. She was there punching a punching bag. When she saw me, she immediately stopped. "You look like you need to take out your anger." She said, I couldn't agree with her more. She went to the other side of the punching bag and held it still while I practiced my punches and kicks. "Ugh, I can't believe he just said that, like he was embarrassed to be seen with me or like… I just don't know anymore." I said as I threw another kick at the bag. But suddenly it wasn't Bex's voice that answered me, it was the last voice I wanted to hear right now.

"What are you talking about, Gallagher Girl?" Zach said, if he thought his voice would make me stop my movements, he was in for a surprise. "Of course I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you." I just ignored him and kicked the bag with as much force as I could muster. "Do you really think that what happened last night is any of Tina Walters's business?" he kept on going. "Anyway, I thought you liked your interludes with your boyfriends private."

"First of all, you are not my boyfriend and second of all, you _knew_. You knew that I didn't breach security last night and yet you made it seem like I did. You made me seem like a lying two faced bitch!" I all but yelled at him. He didn't even flinch.

"Wow, I didn't think you would care about that, Gallagher Girl." Zach said, smirking. I sighed in annoyance. He just didn't get it! "Obviously you don't get it Zach," I stopped my movements and looked him in the eye. "You made me look like the worst type of Gallagher Girl you can be. You made me look like a traitor," I said taking a deep breath. "You know how hard it is to earn someone's trust in this business and you might as well just have gone and destroyed that trust that they had for me." I finished.

He actually looked guilty for a second, but then it was gone in a flash. Instead replaced by that smirk of his. I glared at him not finding any of this amusing. "Geez, Gallagher Girl, all you have to do is get their trust back." He said. That set me off. Oh it's on was the last thing I thought before pouncing on him. It's a good thing that we are expected to do this in P&E, we even get extra credit if we leave marks. Too bad that Zach was a highly trained spy and easily blocked all of my moves. But I still had the upper hand, there was one thing that boys had that we don't, and I was planning to take full advantage of the situation. Suddenly I stopped and got off him. I held my hand out. He eyed me warily, maybe wondering if he could trust me or not. I gave him the brightest smile I could muster to show him I wasn't going to do anything to him. And I guess all those years of spy training do work, because next thing I knew I was helping Zach get to his feet.

When he was standing up properly, I let go of his hand. "What were you planning to do to me, Gallagher G---" But he never got to finish his sentence, because right then I slammed my right foot with all the force I could muster into his private parts. Zach groaned in pain and fell on his knees. I knew he could recover any minute so I did what I planned to do from the start. I went behind him and put one hand on his neck, easily finding his pressure point. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You should know that, we Gallagher Girls, never do anything half way." Then I pressed until I was sure that he was knocked out.

I stood up as my inner clock told me that P&E class had come to an end. 'Perfect timing' I smiled to myself as I made my way towards the door. Leaving an unconscious Zach Goode behind me.

**I had fun writing this chapter, I'm probably gonna write one or two more before I finish this story. A very big thank you to all of those who reviewed and to those who have added me to their favorites/alert list, you guys are awesome. Pls R&R**


	5. A Night Out in Roseville

**Ok, so there's only one more chapter that I'm gonna write for this story. But I hope this won't be my last story on fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does!**

**A night out in Roseville:**

Macey, Liz and Bex spent the whole day getting me ready for my 'date' with Zach. I still thought that he had some ulterior motive for asking me out, I mean why would he? Is what I wondered as I made my way towards where Zach was standing. We made our way to the town, neither one of us said anything, to be more precise we didn't say anything for the next hour or so. Finally Bex broke the silence speaking through my comms unit by saying, "I have eyeball." This was then followed by Liz saying that Zach looked good.

I looked him over and well, he did look good. He didn't have his uniform on and his hair was styled so that it was messed up in all the right places. And again I wondered briefly why a boy like him would go out with a girl like me. Then I was prompted by Macey to say something so I awkwardly asked him, "Do you want to do something?"

"Well, we can go watch a movie." Zach said. "Or get something to eat."

"Okay."

"Or... We can walk around." He suggested, and for the first time I wondered if he might be nervous, too.

"Okay," I said again.

Then he suggested we should go and rob the bank, to which I immediately refused. Since they'd just gotten a new security system and it would take too long. So in the end we ended up walking around town. We passed Josh's family pharmacy and ended up at a park, near where Josh and I used the stone to pass each other messages. I noticed a man in a red jacket but I didn't pay much attention to him. "So, plant any good bugs lately?" Zach asked conversationally. I gave him a look that clearly said you-seriously-think-I'd-do-that-again. But he chose to ignore it. We continued walking for another few minutes.

Suddenly, Zach stepped in front of me and looked into my eyes. "Just so you know, Gallagher Girl, I'm going to kiss you right now." I didn't even have a chance to respond, because next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. My eyes widened and I stood in shock, before my body responded to his kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, he seemed to take this as a good sign, since he deepened the kiss. I don't know how long we kissed for, but eventually we pulled away for lack of air. Our foreheads were touching and our breathing was laboured. We smiled at each other, but my smile soon vanished when I caught the reflection of what was happening behind me. Josh was standing a few feet away from where we were standing, DeeDee next to him. He was staring wide-eyed at Zach and me. I couldn't help blushing, but come on I'd just been caught kissing another boy, by my ex-boyfriend none the less. I stepped away from Zach, glaring at him. Damn bastard only kissed me for the benefit of Josh, a poor bystander. I mentally slapped myself, why had I fallen for it? I wondered.

DeeDee was the first one to react, "Hi, Cammie!" and she went ahead and hugged me, as if she hadn't just seen me making out with the guy standing next to me. But that was the thing about DeeDee, you just couldn't hate her. "DeeDee, hi." I said trying to hide the awkwardness in my voice. But that's as far as I ever got, because just then I noticed the same man that I'd seen a few minutes ago in a red jacket. But this time he was wearing a complete different outfit. That's when I remembered the words that my dad had once told me. _Once is a stranger; twice it's a coincidence; three times is a tail. _And this would make it the third time I'd seen this man. I wondered if Zach had noticed him as well, and if he did why wasn't he saying anything. The four of us started walking, DeeDee and Josh just a little bit ahead of us. I took that opportunity and asked Zach about the tailing thing.

"You mean besides your roommates?" he asked.

"Yeah, besides them." I told him.

"No, I haven't seen anybody else." As he said that, the lie detector ring that I was wearing vibrated very subtly. That was when I knew that I had to get away from him and find my friends.

"I got to go to the bathroom." I suddenly said, startling everybody. Zach gave me a questioning look that I ignored. "It was nice seeing you two." I added my C&A training kicking in. I walked away looking around for my friends. Finally I spotted them a few feet away from me, I rushed over to them. "Chameleon, what happened?" Bex asked once I reached them. "We're being tailed." I answered her. We went around telling everybody that we could find.

"So, Cammie. What happened with Zach?" Macey asked me when we were alone. "Weren't you guys watching us?" I ignored her question. "We decided it was best if we gave you some privacy."

I sighed, "We... might've kinda kissed." I mumbled. Macey acted indifferent when she asked me, "So, why did you leave him?" "He lied when I asked him if we were being tailed." Was all I told her before going silent. For anybody that goes to Gallagher Academy, they should know that when another operative agent lies to you about being tailed, they are not to be trusted. Even if this agent happened to be a very green eyed gorgeous guy that, I was ashamed to admit, I had kissed. Then we reached the school, only to hear the words 'CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK' being repeated over and over again. We looked at each other as one final thought crossed our minds. This had never happened before the Blackthorne Boys had come to our school.

All around me stood Gallagher Girls, staring at our school, knowing that we had to stick together if we were to face the danger that apparently, laid ahead.


	6. DC Field Trip

**Ok, so this is the last chapter I'll be writing for this story, but like I said last time, I really hope it isn't the last ff I write. I actually have a new idea for a one-shot or two-shot, I'll put the summary at the end of this chapter and you guys can tell me if you want me to write it or not in a review, so now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series or any of its characters.**

**D.C Field Trip**

An hour later, Bex and I were walking around and trying to make sure which people were the ones actually here to see the museums and which were the ones that were following us. The guy in the red cap definitely fell into the latter. We turned around as soon as we saw him, he didn't follow. But of course this didn't mean that we were tail free, not at all. It only meant that some other agent had already taken his place or something along those lines. Bex and I stopped for a second. "I can't believe I haven't seen anyone!" I complained to Bex. "Look at it on the bright side Cam," she said. "The view here is great."

I wish I could say she was talking about the museums exhibits that might have surrounded us if we'd been indoors, but no her gaze was staring at two boys a few yards away from us.

"They're not puppies"

"Come on," She grabbed my hand. "Let's go talk to them. They're really cute!"

And ... okay... I'll admit it they _were_ really cute. But this wasn't the time to encourage her. "Bex we're on a _mission_," I said emphasizing the word mission. "We're not here to scout out cute boys."

"Yeah, but we can multitask."

"No, Bex. Talking to civilian boys during a CoveOps exercise is a bad idea. Trust me." I said forcing a smile. Little did I know how wrong I was just then. "_It's all funs and games until somebody gets their memory erased." _Bex gave me this pitying look that I immediately took for her thinking that I wasn't over Josh, which okay I'll admit, was partly true but I was working on it. "But fine if you want to go and talk to them, but leave me out of it." I said starting to walk away. Bex shook her head and followed me. "Fine but remember it's your entire fault that I didn't get to talk to those boys." I rolled my eyes at that.

A while later we found ourselves at the subway station. We found girls with similar uniforms to the ones we were wearing. It was almost five o'clock and we were still trying to get rid of our tail... or tails. Suddenly the girls next to us started giggling. They whispered to each other while looking behind us. Discreetly turning around, I saw the same cute guys from a while ago. I elbowed Bex and she nodded letting me know that she'd recognized the boys. Just as we were about to reach the end of the stairs, I realized that this wasn't the second time I'd seen these boys. They'd been there a few minutes ago standing by the ice cream truck we'd passed on our way here, except they were wearing different clothes now. And now that I thought about it, they'd been tailing us all day. A million thoughts swirled through my head and my realization must've taken no more than a minute, still trying to make sense of this information, I turned towards Bex and whispered a single word, "Blackthorne."

She gave me a shocked look before that was washed away by comprehension. "You take Green eyes, I want the Greek God." Was all she said to me. I sighed, even in this type of situation Bex still managed to think about boys. Reluctantly I nodded and we separated.

I made my way to the elevator after getting rid of the man that was tailing me in the process. Finally reaching the elevators, I made to press the up button but somebody else beat me to it. Using my peripheral vision I saw the guy that Bex had nicknamed 'Green Eyes'. The elevator shaft arrived and we stepped inside. I hoped the ride would be over so then I'd at least be able to lose him, not that I was really complaining about having him ride beside or anything like that, but I have a mission to complete. As soon as my front was facing the buttons from the shaft, the guy turned towards me and introduced himself as Zach. I nodded in acknowledgement and continued to look in front of me. "What's your name?" he asked me finally breaking the silence. "You don't need to know that." I told him and he gave me this smirk that clearly said I-know-something-that-you-don't that I immediately became suspicious of. Of course he probably already knew my name, so why bother giving it to him.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped out. I made my way to the museums were ahead of me. I knew he was going to follow me and I was proven right when he started walking by my side. "You know I don't need an escort." I informed him. "It's almost dark out and we're in D.C, it's not safe for you to be out alone." He pointed out. "I can take care of myself." I gave him a smile, kinda touched by his knight in shining armour act. He just smirked and kept pace with me. I was getting kinda exasperated, I only had approximately ten minutes to get to the Wizard of Oz exhibit, and I was determined to get there in time. I only prayed that Bex managed to get there as well. A sudden crowd of visitors appeared and I that opportunity to disappear from Zach and made my way to the museum with the red slippers in it. Just to be on the safe side I took a detour and made it there with two minutes to spare.

Mr. Solomon was hiding in the shadows. When I spotted him, I walked towards him hoping against hope that he would be the least bit impressed. But of course he wasn't, he just nodded at me and motioned for me to stay in the shadows as well. I did what I was told and waited for whatever it was that Mr. Solomon was waiting for. I spotted what it was as soon as he walked through the door. We stepped out of the shadows and nodded at Zach. "So, I see you made it Gallagher Girl." He said nodding in my direction. "You are very hard to find you know that?" I rolled my eyes pointing at myself and said "Chameleon." He just smirked.

"Well now you must excuse me but I must go board the helicopter if I want to go home." I said as I made my way to the door. But once reaching it, I turned back and look straight at Zach. "Nice meeting you, Blackthorne Boy." I said winking at him, which was very out of character for me and I ducked out the door. Leaving an impressed looking Mr. Solomon and an open mouthed Zach behind me as I made my way to where the helicopter was waiting. I went inside where I saw a flushed Bex and the rest of my class mates waiting for me to board. I threw Bex a questioning look. She just shrugged and turned away from my inquisitive eyes. I just shook my head and took a seat, impatient to get back to the school so I could have something to eat; I was starving by that point.

**Ok, so not a very good ending but ... review? :) I got this idea for a new GG one-shot, here's the summary and you guys can tell me if you want me to write it or not.**

**Running Out of Time: So, what if Zach and Cammie had actually attended the school dance in Roseville instead of the Gallagher exam? But of course there's a catch, they have to go under cover as a couple and save the kids form the high school from the danger they are not aware they are in. But Cammie and Zach have to complete this mission without the other teens noticing to pass they're exams. All they've been taught this year will be tested in this mission but the question is will they make it? **

**So tell me what you think should I write it or not? And thanks to all of those that have been reviewing for this story, I love you guys so yeah thanks and to those who don't review, thanks for reading anyways, love you all !**


End file.
